leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooldown reduction
Cooldown reduction (abbreviated as CDR) is a champion statistic that reduces the cooldown of abilities, or the amount of time you must wait before an ability can be used again once you activated it, by a percentage. Cooldown reduction is granted by items, buffs, runes and masteries, as well as some passive abilities. Cooldown reduction stacks additively. For example, if you have 5% cooldown reduction from masteries and 10% cooldown reduction from , you will have 15% cooldown reduction. Cooldown reduction cannot be increased beyond 40%. One cost and mastery efficient way to achieve max CDR is to max out the mastery (5%) and purchase any 20% reduction item and the (15%), giving a total of 40% CDR. The cheapest is the Ionian Boots and (2200G). Cooldown reduction is determined at the moment an ability is activated. Increasing/decreasing your cooldown reduction while the skill is on cooldown will not affect the cooldown. Cooldown reduction does not apply on item active abilities such as that of or item passive effects with cooldowns such as that of . Most sources of cooldown reduction also does not apply on summoner spells unless specifically stated, e.g. the unique enchantment effect of for boots. Cooldown Reduction does not apply to an Innate Ability of any kind. Increasing cooldown reduction Items Core * . * . * . * . * . * . * * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Variable Availability * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Champion abilities * increases cooldown reduction by . * increases cooldown reduction by 10%. * increases cooldown reduction by Masteries * increases cooldown reduction by . * increases cooldown reduction by . Runes * and runes increase cooldown reduction. Neutral buffs * The buff increases cooldown reduction by 10%. Lowering cooldowns Some champions have abilities that decrease their cooldowns by a flat amount, either their base cooldown or current cooldown, or entirely refresh their cooldown. Base reduction occurs before cooldown reduction takes effect while flat reduction occurs after cooldown reduction takes effect. By using those, a champion can disregard the 40% cooldown reduction cap. Note: Only the cooldown reduction of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Base reduction * base cooldown is reduced to seconds if the target is poisoned. * base cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every stack of on the target. * base cooldown is reduced by 1 second if it hits a target. (Stacks up to 2 times) Flat reduction * cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds each time a nearby enemy unit dies. * cooldown is reduced by seconds each time Amumu is hit by an attack. * reduces all of Ezreal's cooldowns by second if it strikes an enemy unit. * cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every autoattack. * cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds for every skill that hits an enemy champion, and also half of it (1 second) for autoattacks against enemy champions. * reduces all her abilities' cooldowns by 15 seconds whenever she gets a kill or an assist. * cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every autoattack. * innate cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every autoattack. * cooldown is reduced by seconds if he manages to pick up his axe after using the ability. * allows him to reduce all of his other abilities' cooldowns by 1 when he uses an ability. * cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Shen autoattacks, or by 2 seconds every time Shen autoattacks while 's shield is up. * cooldown is reduced by seconds for every autoattack. * allows Skarner to reduces all of his abilities' cooldowns by 1 second for each successful autoattack on an enemy champion and seconds for each successful autoattack on a non-champion target. * cooldown is reduced by 1 second if she throws the .r * reduces Taric's cooldowns by 2 seconds on his next autoattack after using an ability. * cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds upon hitting an enemy. * cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every critical strike. * reduces his other abilities' cooldowns by 1 second for each strike. * innate cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds whenever he uses an ability. * on activation, reduces all of Zilean's other cooldowns by 10 seconds. Percentage reduction * cooldown is halved upon hitting an enemy unit. * 's passive component allows him to reduce the current cooldown on all of his basic abilities by 70% for every kill or assist he scores. * 's cooldown is reduced by 1% for every % bonus attack speed he has. Cooldown refreshing * has a 12-second grace period during which it can be cast again if the previous cast killed an enemy champion. * cooldown is refreshed if the target is afflicted with the Moonlight debuff from . * cooldown is refreshed if Draven catches . * cooldown is refreshed if Evelynn gets a champion kill or assist. * cooldown is refreshed whenever Fiora gets a champion kill, and is reduced by half when she gets an assist. * cooldown is refreshed if it kills a unit. * cooldown is refreshed if Kha'Zix gets a champion kill or assist. * cooldown is refreshed if Lucian gets a champion kill while using . * cooldown is refreshed whenever Tristana gets a champion kill or assist. cs:Cooldown reduction es:Cooldown reduction fr:Réduction des délais de récupération zh:冷却缩减 Category:Magic champion statistics